Who Knew?
by AddictedToMuzic
Summary: Romano and Philippines have known each other since Spain took them both in. Romano didn't like Philippines at first... Always stealing Spain's attention. Who knew they would ever end up together? Romano/Philippines.
1. Chapter 1

Arisa Fernandez-Carriedo, also known as Philippines or the Philippine Islands, had a secret.

She was completely in love with a certain cranky Southern Italian.

_"Ah! Mi Romano! This is Arisa!" Spain beamed, holding the young girl in his arms. Romano scowled and turned away from Antonio as he went back to lazing around while eating a Pizza._

_Spain rolled his eyes and turned back to Arisa. "Aw, you're so cute, my little Tomato!" he smiled wider and nuzzled his nose on hers, which caused her to giggle and hug his neck tightly._

_Romano turned his head as he heard Spain call 'Arisa' his little Tomato. She turned red with jealousy and stomped out of the room. His nose practically pointing up to the sky._

_Antonio merely chuckled at Romano's jealousy and set Arisa down. "Mi Amor. Why don't you clean up here? While I take care of your country." Spain suggested bending down to her level._

_"Yes, Big brother Spain." she grinned before she started clearing up the mess Romano had created. Spain gawked at the cuteness and smiled proudly before walking out... Of course, not a second later did he turn back and watch her clean._

Arisa saw him today. And he was not happy, as usual. But, he did turn red when she had started talking to Veneziano. She took a seat beside America... Her current boss.

America was decent. He was not a flirt, unlike Italians. He could be a child sometimes, but so was Romano. He was better mannered, compared to Romano's potty mouth.

There was a world meeting. And, of course, America had some really silly and just plain awful ideas sometimes. Arisa had to hold him back sometimes.

"I have an awesome announcement!" Alfred grinned, standing up. "Please, America. Just for once make some sense." England said, sipping his tea. "That's impossible." Norway muttered under his breath, which made England, who sat beside him, snicker and smile slightly.

"Well. This is seriously important." America said, his voice had gone serious. He held out his hand to Arisa. She gulped and placed her hand in his.

"What is it, Alfred?" Arisa asked, as he pulled her up. "I'm giving you independence." he stated, looking into her brown eyes. Arisa's eye went wide as she pulled her hand away from his. He looked confused, as she did so. Arisa smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.

Philippines smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Alfred." she said. Alfred said nothing and kissed her softly. "Bastard!" Romano yelled from beside Veneziano and Spain.

Arisa pulled away and saw the retreating Italian as he stormed out of the conference room, she turned to Spain, who, for once, had a frown on his face. She turned to Netherlands, who also had a frown on his face. Finally, she looked at England; he too had a not-so-happy look on his face.

Arisa frowned and pulled away from Alfred. "I... I'm sorry, Alfred. B-but... We just... No." she said frantically running out of the room to chase after the Southern Italian. But, as she passed, she couldn't help but notice the smirk on Japan's face...

She finally found him on the street of Rome. She felt her heart crack slightly as she saw him on the edge of the Trevi Fountain. It was already 7 PM, and the fountain shone in the dark night with no moon.

"Lovi..." she whispered, walking up behind him. "Eh? Why don't you go back to your American Idiot?" he snapped. Arisa merely giggled, "What are you laughing about?"

"You." she replied. He growled. "Because you thought that I would really be with Alfred." she said. He stilled didn't look at her, and continued staring and listening to the flow of water.

"Lovi, I don't like America. He's a my big brother, and I love him only as a brother." she said, making him turn to her. "To be honest, I love you, Romano." she said, giving a small smile.

Romano couldn't help but crack the smallest smile on his always grumpy face. He leaned over and was about to kiss her, but then stopped and pulled out a hanky. She gave him a confused look, he didn't react and was about to wipe her lips.

She pulled away, giving him a light 'WTF' face. "I am not kissing lips that have just kissed a Hamburger Bastard." he said straight. Arisa giggled and just pulled him into a kiss. Romano could taste the hamburger still on her lips. But he was too happy to even care about it.

Arisa pulled away, feeling Romano's hand pressed on the small of her back. FLASH! Went a camera, which cause Romano to fall back into the fountain, he landed with a splash.

Romano growled and peeked out of the fountain, spotting his little sister holding up a camera and smirking. His blood boiled and his face went red.

Arisa smiled as she placed a blanket over his shivering shoulders, and took a seat beside him, as his shivering went down. "Achoo!" he sneezed, making Arisa smile and giggle slightly.

"Aw, so cute!" she cooed, and pinched his cheek. He pouted, and grumbled. Alfred stared from his seat. He could feel the jealousy rising up in his stomach.

Arisa stood up from her seat and walked over to Alfred, then taking a seat in the empty chair beside him. "America, I'm sorry." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I take it back. Your still my colony." he said, abruptly standing up and storming out of the conference room. She frowned, but something in her mind clicked.

Alfred was acting childish, she didn't want to be America's colony forever. She didn't want to be his. She wanted her own independence. So that she could develope on her own, and learn things her own way.

She was going to start a revolution against America.

Arisa and Romano walked around Rome, exploring the history. Their comfortable silence was interrupted when Arisa turned to Romano, effectively stopping him.

"I'm going to revolt against America." Arisa stated. Romano looked startled, "Why would you do that? You could get hurt. America is a strong country compared to yours, Phili. Not to mention that bastard hates me. He'd do anything to keep you away from me." Romano said, snarling.

"But, I want it. And I'm going to do it. Without regrets. This I promise." Phili said, the look in her eyes suggested that she was determined to fight for her right.

And that is how the Philippine-American War broke out.

"America, I want my freedom!" Arisa yelled, soldiers lined up behind her, with guns she had received from England.

"No! Your are not ready, Philippines!" America yelled back, it was pouring rain on the bloody battlefield, and Arisa was not backing down. "All I want is my freedom." Arisa said her voice shaky and her breathing rapid.

Alfred stared into her chocolate brown eyes. And he remembered. That day he wanted independence from England. That day he stared into England's emerald green eyes. But, this time, positions switched. He knew how Philippines felt, and he loved her ever since he bought her from Spain. He took care of her and watched her grow into who she was now.

It was at this point did he notice he was on his knees with Philippines pointing a gun to his face. "Shoot me." he said, looking into her eyes. She looked back into his icy blue orbs and tears started forming. She blinked them away, and placed her finger on the trigger.

America's troops pointed their guns to her, as the Filipino soldiers pointed their guns to the American troops. "You know I can't. You know I can't shoot you America!" she cried, throwing away her gun.

Romano and Feliciano both stayed by her side in the hospital. Her land was destroyed with the war, which ended her in the hospital. She had a battle scar on her stomach, and it was wrapped in a bandage.

Romano held her hand, and kissed it lightly. He was usually so mean and cold, but his lover was in the hospital, and she was wounded. Arisa slowly opened her eyes, and stared into 2 pairs of amber eyes.

"She's awake! Ve~!" Feliciano smiled and jumped around. "Shut up!" Romano growled at Feliciano. This made Philippines giggle weakly. Feliciano, as an Italian, caught the mood of romance in the air, and quietly left the room.

"Romano... What happened?" she asked. "You fought with America. And you lost." he said, Arise could feel the tears pricking her dry eyes. Romano saw her sadness and kissed her cheek.

"It'll be alright, Phili." he said. "Romano... It's not. I lost. My people are hurt because of my foolish mistake..." she cried, tears falling from her eyes. Romano gently wiped them away.

"You told me you would have no regrets. You promised." he said. Arisa wiped her tears, and nodded. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

The door creaked open, and in came a blue-eyed blonde.

"What the fuck are you doing here you Bastard?" Romano yelled, America said nothing, and shook his head. "I came here to apologize... And tell Philippines that she can have a Commonwealth." America said, shifting his gaze to Philippines.

And that is how Philippines got their Commonwealth status... Then WWII came.

Philippines walked alongside Romano on the streets of Rome. And she was not happy.

The whole day had been spent with Romano giving her a full 'tour' of Rome. And by that, it meant Romano bring her to places and talking to other girls who would ask for 'directions'.

And Romano was stupid enough to fall into it. Philippines sighed when there was another girls that came by, catching Romano's eyes. She sighed and felt her self-esteem drop.

"Uhm... I'm lost. Do you by any chance know where the Trevi Fountain is?" the girl asked, showing off a bright smile, with piercing Blue eyes. Romano smirked and turned to Phili.

"I'll be right back. I'll just show her the fountain." he said, leaving with the other girl faster than Phili could say anything. She sighed and watched her... _Boyfriend_, walk away with a girl.

Philippines just laughed at her irony. She should have known better than to ever believe that the Romano that hated her would ever come to actually love her.

She just shook her head and walked down the busy street. By the time it was night, the streets were empty and quiet. She hugged her jacket closer, the Philippines was never this cold. After all, she was a tropical country.

Arisa sighed and kicked a can on the road. "Arisa?" a deep voice said behind her. She turned around, seeing the bright eyed German.

"Oh... Germany. Hello..." she said, he smiled and walked along beside her. "Feliciano and I were looking for you and his brother. Where is he?" Germany asked.

Arisa frowned. "I don't know... He left me a few hours ago." she replied. Germany looked surprised. "I know he was a dick, but I never thought he would leave you." Germany mused.

Arisa couldn't help but let out a huff of slight humor. "He left me... For a girl." she said.

Germany's eyes got bigger. "He left you?" he asked, his face confused as ever.

"Yeah... He ditched me to show around this other girl. And, I've been walking around the whole afternoon." she replied, "Well, he's an idiot. How about we go back to Italy's house. After all, since Romano is busy, I'm sure Feliciano would show you around." Germany smiled.

Arisa gave a small smile, "Thank you, Germany." she smiled, as they walked back to Italy's house.

"Bastard! Get away from Arisa!" Romano yelled, pulling Arisa back beside him as they entered. Arisa sighed, looking away from Romano.

Romano turned to look at her, his slight annoyance toward Germany dissolving.

"Ve~ Germany, let's leave them alone." Feli said, pulling Germany out the door.

"What happened to you?" Romano yelled.

Arisa shrugged, turning away. "Gago. Ikaw naman umalis, hindi ako." she cursed him in her native language.

"What? I don't speak Tagalog, but it sounds like you just cursed!" he yelled.

Arisa's lip trembled and walked away from him, he sighed, grabbing her hand.

"Mi dispiace, amore." he said, gently pulling her back into his chest.

"Romano, you are such a dick sometimes." she mumbled in his chest.

"Yeah... I know. But that's why you love me, no?" he smiled, hugging her tightly.

"Yes... Yan dahilan kung bakit mahal kita." she replied, looking up at him, he offered his charming Italian smile before leaning don and kissing her softly, like the gentleman he could be... Deep down inside, he could even put England to shame.

"I don't know what that meant, but I'm guessing you said you loved me?" he stated. She giggled and nodded against his chest as Romano's hand rested around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>WooHoo~<strong>

**For my friend, WildShinyMuDKipAppeared's birthday! :D**

**Sorry it's not the awesome-est, man.**

**Hope you liked it. :D**

**I almost forgot the translations. XD**

**(Link to her profile on my profile, you should read her fics. As Prussia would say, they are AWESOME.)**

* * *

><p>"Gago. Ikaw naman umalis, hindi ako." - Dope. You left, not me!<p>

"Yes... Yan dahilan kung bakit mahal kita." - Yes... That's why I love you.

"Mi dispiace, amore." - I'm sorry, love.

* * *

><p><strong>I speak English, FilipinoTagalog, and the basic Italian. :D**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, MAN! 8D**

**One LAST thing, to it'sjustme who reviewed this fic, if your reading this, it can be either. Because reason and why have the same meaning used this sentence. :D Thanks for reviewing though. :) And, I MIGHT make another one-shot after this. :D Or I'll just make this a two-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

What happened in WWII.

Japan had attacked. And Philippines was in ruin.

"J-japan... Why?" Arisa whispered, her voice fading. Japan smirked, "Why not." he replied, his voice not so sweet, and his face not so kind. Arisa fell to bloody battlefield. Her soldier's bodies scattered around her.

Philippines woke up in Romano's room, with an awful pouding head ache. _How did I get here?_ she thought, sitting up. She took a few steps forward, until she lost her balance, she fell back onto the wall, causing a slightly loud bump to sound from the impact from her body to the wooden wall.

Germany and Romano, just downstairs and not enjoying eachother's company, heard the bump sound and rushed upstairs, "Phili?" Romano yelled, opening the door. He looked down beside the door and found her curled up with her knees to her chest.

She looked up at him and blinked. Germany and Romano both bent down to her level. "Are you alright?" Germany asked. Philippines gave a weak smile. "I th-think." she replied, Romano rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. "Come, I'll put you back on the bed." he said, pulling her arm around his neck and picking her up bridal style.

Romano nodded at Germany, which meant it was time for him to leave. Germany nodded back and shut the door silently behind him. He set her back down on the bed, and kissed her softly.

"W-what happened?" she asked, scooting over slightly for him to get in. "What else? Japan invaded your country." he replied, and laid down beside her. Tears slowly came to her eyes, she blinked them away and looked away. "And... What happened now?" she asked.

He sighed, pulling her into his arms. "America was forced to leave, but he promised he would return." he said, Philippines gulped, hiding her face deeper in Romano's chest.

"I failed as a country, Romano." she whimpered. He rubbed her back. "No, you didn't, Phili. Japan invaded you, it's his fault. We are at war, and you have to realize that your still a developing country." he replied, his voice with a slight hint of scolding.

She sighed, "So, until this war ends, I will be your enemy?" she asked. He sighed, "Well, ever since you have been with America, our countries have always been enemies with my brother with the Axis, and you with the Allies."

"Well... With what Japan is doing to me. I would say I'm already his puppet state." she sighed, hugging him tighter. "Don't give up, Phili. Your always so positive, even if I'm not."

She frowned, her hope for a better future was slipping away.

It was official. Japan was now Philippines' new boss. And America couldn't do anything. She looked into the eyes of her 'brother'. The same guy she knew long ago from when they were young. His usually kind eyes were filled with pride. And not the good kind.

"Philippines, you are under my rule. And that is official." he stated. Slamming the door behind him as he left her house in the Philippines.

Arisa broke down on the floor, tears already sliding down her cheeks. _Why can't the other countries lave me alone? I don't want anything to do in this war..._ She thought, wiping away her tears and sniffing.

Japan was already brutal to her enough. But this pushed her over the edge. He had ordered a Death March. And Philippines was ordered to watch.

Philippines stared at her soldiers, each of them who fought for her country, and some of Alfred's soldiers too. She gulped, as she watched their pained faces as they walked by. She wanted to stop this cruel thing and help them all.

Tears streamed down her face. She tried to pull away from the Japanese soldiers behind her, but failed when they tightened their grip on her arms. She fell to her knees, she couldn't take the pain on their faces.

Japan smirked, and gripped Philippines' jaw, pulling her up to look at him. "Make sure she sees this." he said, the soldiers nodded and held up her face, making it impossible for her to look away.

The once sweet Japan grabbed a random dying soldier with his face beaten and his arm wounded and infected, a very poor sight to see. "I suggest you listen to me, and follow my rules." he said, pulling out his Samurai sword and sliced off his head clean.

Philippines' eyes went wide, "NO!" she screamed out, fresh tears started streaming down her cheeks once again. "Japan... You bastard! I HATE YOU!" she yelled out. Japan merely smirked and gave his sword to a soldier for him to clean of blood.

"It seems you have spending too much time with Romano, Philippines." he said, walking away. The soldiers pulled her away from the marching soldiers. Leaving her scarred with the memory of their pain.

Arisa was back in Europe, shedding out her tears on Romano's shirt. "Romano... I just can't. It's too hard!" she whimpered, Romano rubbed her back, and tenderly kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Arisa." he said.

"Okay? Romano! Both of Alfred's and my soldiers died for me, and I can't even help them! When Japan brought me there, they looked at me, and their eyes were pleading, and so pained. They wanted me to do something, and I couldn't!" she cried, pushing him away.

"Phili, you need to sit back, you need to think about this. They did it for you. They were thinking of how their sacrifice could help you in the future. And you need to fufill that, you need to better yourself for the future generations, and somehow use this as a learning vantage, to protect yourself for the next years to come." he said, holding her hand and kissing her cheek.

"I will always be here for you, Arisa. No matter what happens. This I _promise_ you."

America had sent out MacArthur. To fufill his promise. And then the battle began on the island of Leyte, on October 20, 1944. Ever since that day, Philippines idolized America. He saved her from Spain once, and now he saved her from Japan.

Arisa felt guilty for not loving him back, after everything he had done for her, and how he cared about her, and loved her. But she... She only thought of him as a brother. And he didn't want that.

Another meeting ended, which meant, the end of the war. And Japan couldn't even look at Arisa. He was ashamed, and even Germany knew that. "Arisa, could I... Talk to you?" Alfred asked. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

Alfred and Arisa walked out of the conference room and walked to the end of the hall. "Arisa, I'm sorry I left you during the war." he said, leaning back against the wall. She smiled, "Alfred, thank you. I owe you so much already. Your amazing." she smiled.

He looked up into her smiling eyes, and gave a half smile. "I am the hero. And I'll always be there to help and protect you." he said, opening his arms. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

Arisa nuzzled into his chest, she missed being with America. _Romano was never this warm._ She thought. He pulled away, "I'm sorry, Phili." he said, she looked confused. He quickly pulled her close again and kissed her intensely.

And just like that, everything she loved went crashing down. The meeting had just ended inside, and Romano noticed them leave, so he rushed out first. Only to see that kiss.

Romano didn't even say anything. He turned for the nearest exit, which was just down the right hall, and he took it. Storming out, he slammed the door after him.

Arisa pushed him away, raising her hand to slap him, but stopped when she remembered what he did for her. She just walked away from him, and back into the conference room, where the other countries were still fixing up their things.

"Feli, where is Romano?" she asked, hugging Feli from behind. "Ve! He left when the meeting ended. He wanted to see you, bella!" he smiled, turning around and returning the hug.

"But he wasn't outside, are you sure?" she asked, "Ja. I saw him leave as well." Germany added, from behind them.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Germany." she smiled, pulling him into a hug as well. "Ahehe... Sure, Arisa." he blushed, still not comfortable with hugging.

She smiled and skipped out of the room, to find Romano.

And she found him... Back in his house, and in his room. The lights off and the sunlight shining through the red curtains.

"Romano? Why did you leave?" she asked, walking into his room.

"Why? Ask your fucking American." he replied, Arisa looked down.

"Y-you... Saw that?" she asked, he nodded. "And you should just leave, Arisa." he said, she looked up at him as he sat in front of his desk.

"B-but... Romano, I didn-" her pleading voice was cut off, "You are just the same! You crave for people's attention! You took all of Spain's attention, you had mine, you had Japan, and now America, AGAIN! I am through. You no longer have my attention." he yelled, spinning around on his chair and facing his desk, with his back to her.

She looked down, tears streaming down her face. "You promised me that you would be there for me... Don't you remember, Romano?" no reply. She sighed, "Okay... I'll leave you alone, South Italy..." she whimpered, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Arisa shut the door behind her, and ran away from his house.

Romano, on the other hand, couldn't stop a tear slip. She was the only girl who ever _really_ got to know him and not treat him like a one night stand, or a simple fling.

He wiped away his tear, back to his arrogant self. "I don't need her." he told himself.

Yet, his heart knew it was a complete and utter lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger. XD :P<strong>

**Should I continue? And, I won't be updating due to the fact that my school has started. Aaaaand, my school is... Very advanced. So, it's harder for me. ^_^"**

**And, I am a class officer, so I'm going to have some busy days. I am so thinking of making this a LONG story, like maybe... 10 chapters?**

**So, should I continue and make this  
>a long story of about 10 chapters?<strong>

**-C **


	3. AN: I am NOT ending the story

_**I AM NOT ENDING THE STORY.**_

If that is what you were thinking.

Hello, people. :D

AddictedToMuzic here~ And, I am not going to be updating as fast because of school, and that school is St. Paul College of _, and SPC is very advanced, like 1 year advanced, so if you are Grade 5, you will learn what the Grade 6 of public schools learn. Which means double the work for me. -.-'

Plus, we get a ton load of HW everyday, luckily for us, some of the teachers are cool~

So, I will most likely be updating every week. And, I WILL make this a long story. ^_^

**_CONTEST THINGY:_**

I will post a BONUS chapter when I get 10 reviews, and that person who will make the 10th review will be given a shout out and I will write a one-shot, with any Hetalia pairing they want. ^_^ Even if I do not support that pairing. :) *hopes not to have to write a UsUk*

Love, AddictedToMuzic

_P.S, I don't ship UsUk, or FrUk. I like NorUk. :3_


	4. BONUS: When Angels Interfere

_Romano sat down on the edge of the Trevi fountain, for some reason, the whole city was empty, it was only him and the houses, no person in sight._

_"Where the fuck is everybody?" he thought outloud, looking around, "Well, we heard you broke up with Philippines, and so, we angels decided to show you life without her." a white light said, appearing suddenly infront of him._

_Romano looked down, "So... This is it? Silence?"_

_"Hm... Look." the light said, Romano looked around, seeing nothing, "Look at what? No one is here!" he yelled._

_"Look behind you." it replied._

_Romano turned around, seeing himself, in the water. "What about it?" Though, his mind wondered why he could see his reflection, and not the light. He shrugged off that though once he realized that it was God's angel._

_"Think if the water as your life, always moving and changing, and then your reflection with that scowl on your face. Without her, you will never learn how to smile and enjoy life. Even as a child, she was there with you, she used to be your friend when you got hurt, or when you were a teen with... As your humans say it, girl problems. She even had feelings for you back then, and you were talking about other girls." It said. Romano looked down into the water and into his amber stare._

_"Why are you angels even interested in what happens in my life?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The light merely chuckled, "Well, it gets a little boring in heaven sometimes, so we like to help lost romantics like you." it replied._

_"Does He know?" Romano asked, "Yep, God is in it too." it replied as a thunder grumbled in the sky. "See."_

_"Yeah, yeah... Anything else?" Romano asked, being his usual tsudere self._

_"Hm... Not really. But, your life won't be happy without her in the past, present, and future, trust us, we're angels."_

_Romano looked away, and said nothing. "If you won't forgive her that easily at least give her a chance to explain?"_

_He sighed, "Fine. I'll let her explain."_

* * *

><p><strong>YEY! Thanks to <em><span>THELUCKYSHIPPER<span>_ for being my 10th reviewer! :D  
>As promised, I will be writing a PhilippinesxHongKong for her.<strong>

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY ELSE WHO REVIEWED, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

Please keep in mind that is a BONUS chapter.  
>I'll be posting thenext chapter by maybe...<br>Saturday next week. Again, it's cuz'of SCHOOL! **:(( **

_**-C**_


	5. Chapter 3

Romano sighed, walking aimlessly around his room . He was... Lonely.

He sighed, plopping down on his bed. _Why does it feel so boring?_

**Because, idiot, you told Arisa to get out. Remember?** A voice in his head said.

_She cheated on me._

**We both know that's not true. So, why did you really break up with her?**

_Like I said, she was unfaithful._

**Yeah. Just keep lying, Romano. Then you'll regret it.**

_Idiot._

Romano shook his head, sighing. He would usually spend this time with Arisa, but, of course, from his sheer stupidity, he let the relationship go.

A little known fact about Romano, was that he was scared of commitment.

Romano laid down on his bed, thinking of that dream... That dream with Arisa being with America... And how it pained him to see them together, and how he saw his face in the water...

He groaned and bit down on a Tomato he magically pulled out of his pocket. He usually ate Tomatoes when he was frustrated, or simply hungry. But right now he was frustrated... Which made his brother worry as he passed by his room and found several half eaten Tomatoes in the trashcan.

Arisa frowned, laying down on her bed. She was fighting with China again... Over Spratly Islands, he was a little boy of only 12, and China wanted him, claiming that he was his a very long time ago, but Spratly didn't want to be with old China. He wanted to be with Philippines, his older sister.

She was fighting with China and she was lonely without Romano...

There was a knock on her window, her heart sped up at the thought it it could be Romano, but her eyes fell once again when she saw it was merely a tree branch hitting the window.

She sighed, America was helping her again, and she couldn't help but fear like a burden to him for always running to him for help. But... Who else did she have? She lost Romano, and Japan won't help with his crisis going on, all that was left was America.

Arisa wanted to cry, having only Alfred as the only person to help her... Maybe she was blinded by Romano's looks, and his charm, which made her think she fell in love with him.

Maybe America was truly the one she belonged with, he had been helping her since the beginning. She sighed.

"ARISAAA!" a certain American yelled, bursting into her room. Her mood picked up as he hugged her. "Hey, America." she smiled, kissing his cheek. He blushed and smiled.

"What happened to that Tomato addict?" he asked, plopping down on her bed. She looked away, "He... Broke up with me..." she sighed, he sat up and she sat down beside him. Alfred gave a gentle smile and rubbed her back.

"Why?" he asked, she looked away. "I love you, Kuya America, but... He left because of you, he saw that kiss, and he left me because of it." she replied.

America frowned, feeling guilty, of course. "I'm so sorry, Phili." he said, she tried to give a smile. "Yes... It's... Fine." she sighed, her fake smile breaking down into a frown.

Alfred hugged her, and kissed her forehead. He finally accepted that he would never be with Philippines. She would always somehow belong to Romano, and with that he left her alone, unable to take the guilt building in his chest.

Arisa felt her heart clouding, and her spirit die down. She wore a frown upon her young face, and her eyes were not as shiny. She needed to cry and let it all out, but... Who else was there for her? The answer, is nobody.

And that, is why the storm Falcon was so cruel, by dumping heavy rains and the destruction of homes were so tragic. It was actually Philippines' heart breaking.

And Falcon was actually the reason to why I could write this.

Romano hugged his pillow and sighed. Remembered that dream with the angels, and he sat up, he promised God. The almighty God had actually done something for him. As if God wasn't already busy enough with other people.

He changed into a casual outfit and made his way outside, but, somebody collided with his chest... It was Philippines.

"Romano! I'm so sorry! I miss you!" she cried, crying in his chest. "Oi! Your gonna stain my shirt!" he yelled, biting his tongue right after the words escaped his mouth. She frowned and pulled away, her brown eyes sad and her cheeks stained by tears.

"I'm sorry, Romano..." she said, wiping her tears. He sighed and pulled out a hankey and gently wiped her eyes. "Don't cry, amore." he said, kissing her cheek. Her eyes shot up to look at him.

"Amore?" she questioned. He gulped and gave a smile. "Y-yes... Amore. Mi dispiaci." he said, for the first time in a week, she gave real smile and pulled him back into a hug.

She was happy again. And so was he. But the battle was not over. Philippines was still fighting with China for the Spratly Islands.

Somewhere in the world...

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" a very drunk Englishman yelled at a Dane who tried to open a beer bottle with his axe. "Kahahahaha!" Denmark laughed and swung his axe as it hit the can.

"DENMARK!" the 2 drunk nations turned their heads to see a certain Norwegian covered in beer. "Oh... Sorry, Norway." England said, his head still clearer compared to Denmark.

Denmark just laughed and lunged at Norway, effectively knocking him down to the ground as he began licking him. "BLOODY HELL! THAT'S MY NORWEGIAN!" The Englishman yelled as he joined the fight.

Norway managed to jump away from the 2 fighting nations, and he just stood there and stared... Finding this strangely entertaining despite the dead look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY. XD I'm baaaack. Sorry it took so long! But... SCHOOL.<br>Yeah. That is always my excuse. SCHOOL.  
><strong>**Anyways, I just wanted something funny and not so Angsty.  
><strong>***headdesk* I need to stop my Angst. It's like natural.  
>Which is why I have my friend, Abby, to help me with happy<br>****parts. XD**

_Translations:_

_Kuya - Big brother (Filipino)  
><em>_Amore - Love (Italian)  
>Mi dispiaci - I'm sorry (Italian) <em>


	6. Chapter 4

_"You what?" Philippines asked, stunned._

_"I'm giving you back to Spain..." England replied._

_"But... Kuya Arthur!"_

_"No, Arisa. Your going back. I'll miss you, though." he said, offering a weak smile and pulling her into a hug._

_"Think of it this way, you'll be back with Romano." he said with a teasing grin. Philippines blushed slightly and forced a smile at the thought of him. "Good point." she smiled, pulling away._

_"At least you'll have 'alone time' with Kuya Norway now!" she giggled, and smirked in a somewhat innocent manner._

_England blushed a deep red, "Wha? Erm... Ahem." he cleared his throat. Arisa giggled and looking behind England._

_Arthur turned, seeing the blonde behind him with a smirk on his usually emotionless face, Philippined smiled and hugged Norway as well, "I'll miss you too, Kuya Norway! Oh, and take care of England!" she exclaimed, but whispered the last sentence in his ear._

_Norway's face was dusted with a light pink as he nodded with a small smile. "Of course. I'll miss you too, Philippines." he replied._

_Arisa heard the bell, she gave a weak goodbye smile and opened the door, revealing a smiling Spaniard._

_"Hola, Arisa! Ready to go?" Spain asked, a grin on his face. Arisa gave back a small smile. "Goodbye, Arisa." England said, with a sour grin on his face once more._

_"I'll miss you, Kuya Arthur... You too, Kuya Lukas." she said one last time before turning away from them, and shutting the door behind her. With tears spilling from eyes, she sucked up all the pain she felt, and simply let go._

_"Arisa... Your back." Romano smiled, pulling her into a hug. Arisa hugged back, she loved Romano, and she did want to come back... But only to Romano. Spain was a father to her, and very kind, yet very cruel one._

_Romano smiled and pulled her into a long awaited kiss. Arisa smiled and wrapped her arms around him._

"Remember that, Romano?" she asked, Romano smiled slightly. "Worst 3 years of my life, Amore." he said, Arisa blushed and kisses his cheek. "I thought you had forgotten about me... In all honesty." she replied, Romano smiled and kissed her softly.

"Arisa, I would never dare forget you." he said, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. She blushed and looked away, only for Romano to place a finger beneath her chin and make her look back at him.

"Believe me when I say I love you, Arisa. Your the most amazing that ever happened to me. You understand me, and I know you care about me." he said, she blushed even harder and nuzzled into his chest.

"Your using that Italian charm again. No fair..." she giggled, her lips on his neck. He chuckled lowly and rubbed her back. "A gift from my Grandfather." he smirked.

"We better get back, Spain will be worried." she said, standing up and dusting off her skirt. He smiled and stood as well, his hand going around her waist.

"Diego!" Arisa grinned, running up to the unseen _Kapre_ in a nearby tree. Romano stood gobmacked. "Arisa! Who is Diego?" he yelled, chasing after her. Arisa giggled and ran in to hug Diego.

"Diego... Can you show yourself?" she asked nothing. Romano's face was priceless as he shot Arisa a look of pondering whether she was sane or not.

Then, before his eyes, he saw the beast. It was smoking, and clad in nothing but a loincloth, his eyes bulged and all of his logic went away. Yet he was the one who believed in angels.

"Wha...? Arisa! Get away from... That thing!" Romano yelled, and tried to grab her away, but Arisa resisted, " It's alright, Romano! He's my friend!" she grinned, hugging him again, and recieving a hug back.

"..." Romano said nothing and simply stared... In his mind, he was thinking:

Pipe + Tobacco + Weird Tree Demon = WHAT THE FUCK.

Romano stood there, his mouth agape, and his eyes bulging again. "Gyaaaah!" he screamed, running away towards Spain's house.

Arisa shook her head with a smile, it was Romano after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, people. I haven't updated in... A month. O_O I'm sorry! But... SCHOOL. It's getting harder and harder, but I managed to make this. :D Thank you for reading my story, and for those who reviewed it, thank you! :D I really appreciate it a lot.<strong>

**_ANNOUNCEMENT:_**

**I am now accepting requests! :D For SOME Hetalia pairings only. :3 I am trying as much as possible not to allow my own love of some pairings, like my HK/Philippines, but I will try my best. :D**


	7. Chapter 5

"Hn... Romano...?" Arisa said, placing her head on his chest. "Hm?" he replied, hugging her tighter as they smushed together on the couch, her back to his chest.

"I wa-" Arisa was interrupted by the door bell ringing. Romano groaned and kissed her cheek before managing to stand up without messing her up. She sighed and sat up, fixing her hair.

"Romano!" A female voice sounded through the house... And it was not Arisa. "Oh... Hello, Viet." He replied, hugging her back after she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

Arisa raised her eyebrow and just fixed her shirt. "What are you doing here, Viet?" Arisa heard Romano ask. "To see you, Romano!" she giggled, Arisa felt the annoyance building up in her heart.

"Well, I already have a guest over, h-how about we talk another time about our relations?" he suggested, unaware of how loud his voice was. Aris sulked in the couch, a slight frown upon her face.

"WHAT? THAT BASTARD!" Romano yelled, Arisa cringed back slightly, looking down. "I didn't choose it, Romano!" she yelled back.

He shot her a glare. "Why not me?" he shouted, crossing his arms. "Roma-" he cut her off with his loud voice, "No! I'm the land of the holy! Vatican is inside me! Why couldn't you just send them to me?"

Arisa sighed, "I know... But... Spain asked me first..." she said, looking down. "I'm your boyfriend! Do I not get first priority?" he questioned.

"Romano, you are making a big deal out of nothing." she said, in all honestly.

"M-me? No way, woman!" he yelled. She didn't like being called that... It was... somehow degrading to her from being under Spain, America, and Japan her whole life.

"D-don't call me that!" she yelled back, tears in her eyes. He rolled his eyes, "Don't try to cry your way out of this! Tell me! Why did you choose Spain over me?"

Arisa started crying and looked down, and just bit her lip. "Romano... I hate you. Y-you ass! You've been dick to me ever since! I've tried to keep my patience with you, but you being the idiot that you are, you don't ever consider the people around you!" with that said, she turned on her heel and started walking away.

"At least I am not a third world country!" he yelled after her. Arisa stopped dead in her tracks. That hurt her. He touched more than a vein, he struck her heart and stomped on it. She turned around, "Fine! If you have a problem with that, then we're done! I'm cutting all my ties to you!" she yelled before running away from him.

Romano, upon hearing the words 'we're over', felt guilty. Why couldn't he control that mouth of his? He was really destined to end up alone. Not even one of the happiest countries in the world could bear him and his loud mouth.

Over the next few days, Romano started... changing.

He fell silent most of the time, and he barely interacted with other nations... that was until Spain finally talked to him.

"Ah, mi amigo. You're still angry with Arisa?" he asked, taking a seat next to the currently silent nation.

Romano glared slightly, "She didn't have a choice, amigo. She had to go with me. That World Youth Day, she didn't want to go with me. She had her country and her students to think about." he said.

Romano still glared and looked away. "She said she hated me..." he said, his eye going soft and watery.

"Too bad, amigo. She's talking to America again..." he said, pointing over to them. Romano felt the anger boiling up inside him, but he realized he wasn't with her anymore.

Spain stood and left him alone in the meeting room with Arisa and America talking by the door. He sighed and stood up, walking up to them.

"Mi scusi..." he said, passing through them and out the door. Arisa frowned slightly and watched as he left the room, her heart clouding and feeling heavy.

_Don't fall back into it. He's just faking. He'll hurt you again. _She thought, looking down.

"He over reacted with the World Youth Day, didn't he?" America asked, smirking and leaning against the wall. "Wipe off that smirk, Al. It's not funny... I feel bad... For saying I hate him... I don't mean it... but... He called me a third world country... I hate it... I hate it when people call me that..." she said, her eyes watering.

Alfred walked up in front of her and tilted her chin up with his finger. "Hey... You are classified as one, but you are one of the nicest people I know. You're loving, kinda, generous, and caring." he said. Arisa smiled weakly as he came closer to her face.

"You're beautiful, Arisa..." with that said, Romano opned the door, upon seeing their close faces, he kept his composure. "Sorry to ruin the moment... I forgot my pen..." he said, walking past them and back to his seat, picking up a dropped ballpen on the floor.

"Go back to what you are doing... I'm sorry for interrupting..." he said, brushing past Arisa. She smelled his distinc smell of fresh pizza and she could smell that wonderful aroma of rustic things. A smell she loved.

Once Romano went through those doors, he felt his heart drop and his eyes go glazed with tears.

He wanted her back. Heck, he always will.

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG. I updated! XD XD XD<br>I'm sorry for not posting very fast.  
>School again... :(<br>But, I'm REALLY trying.  
>Thank you to all the people who have reviewed.<strong>

Except for you, "Alfred". :P

**AMERICAxICELAND FOREVER!  
>ROMANOxPHILIPPINES FOREVER!<br>ENGLANDxNORWAY FOREVER! **


	8. Chapter 6

Arisa was angry. She felt betrayed and she felt plain... depressed.

The word on the street was that Romano had gotten together with Vietnam. And she... was angry. How dare he date her sister after what happened with them! She would usually find that sentence crossing her mind.

They looked alike, but they were completely different. She sat by a window, squishing a stress ball to the max. She was in Spain's house, and she would usually visit him when she was mad at something... in this case, someone.

"Putang ina!" she yelled, throwing the stress ball across the room. Spain sighed and sat down beside her, "You alright?" he asked, chuckling as he stood by the door.

"Obviously not! S-spain! Romano... he's an ass!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground, he walked up to her and placed a hand on her head. "Now tell me, why are you so angry about this? You were the one who left him, amor." he said.

Arisa sighed and calmed down, "B-because... I... I never thought he would... I never thought he would have reacted that way... I got angry from him insulting my people, and... the truth is that I was never angry with him. He just... he annoyed me so much that I couldn't control myself! I wasn't thinking when I left him..."

"And... You regret it, si?" he said, Arisa nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "But..." she sighed, Romano, after hearing her voice, hid behind the wall of the door and listened.

"I'm happy I left him... If I didn't... Who knew? And... He'd have Vietnam right behind him like a puppy. Arisa sighed and looked down. "You're lying, Arisa." he said, she looked away, biting her lip.

"N-no... Two days after we break up, he is already dating... H-how can I not be the least bit hurt by that? Was I not worth it? Were these months we spent together so insignificant that he would forget me that quick." she said with a snap of her fingers.

Spain sighed, "Relax Arisa, if he didn't want to be with you, then let him be. There are a lot more people out here in the world." he said, Arisa sighed, "Not all of them are like that ass... he may be one, but... he was my ass." she said, biting her nail.

Romano looked down, feeling guilty. There was no going back now, he hurt her too much. He silently walked out of the house, sighing as he did so and looked down, walking down the street.

"Oh... Hello, Romano." Ana, Norway's sister, said. He turned his head and found her with England's sister, Abigail.

"Something wrong?" Abby asked, Romano sighed and nodded. "What is it? We can help." Ana said. "Arisa... She's... She's angry with me. I didn't plan on dating Vietna-"

"Bloody hell, how can you not make her angry! You idiot, you don't just bloody date a girl you've known since childhood and trade her in for a look-a-like!" Abby scolded.

Ana sighed, "She's right... What you did to Arisa... That was wrong. And, it gives her a feeling of low self-worth. After all, you've known eachother since childhood, and then you are both in a loving relationship, then... You over reacted, and this is what you get." she explained.

Romano looked down and kicked a rock, "I... I want her back... But she's still angry." he said, as he shoved his hands into his pocket. "At least show an effort." Abby said.

Romano nodded, looking down. "Thanks for the advice..." he started, "I guess..." he finished and turned away, walking down the sidewalk. He frowned as he saw young couples walking hand in hand together.

"H-hey..." a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw Arisa. She stood there awkwardly, he sighed. "Ciao." he replied.

"You're with Vietnam now, right?" she asked, walking along beside him. He nodded, biting his lip. "W-well... I came to tell you that... that I'm happy for you... and... I hope we can still be friends..." she said, offering a small smile.

_I don't want that..._ Romano thought, "No." he said flat out. "No?" she asked, "No. I don't want that. I want us to never see eachother again." he said. Arisa felt tears stinging her eyes as he said that.

"I-if... that is what you want, then... alright..." she said, her voice cracking before she turned on her heel and walked away quickly. Romano, upon seeing her turn the corner, banged his forehead against a tree.

"IDIOT!" he yelled, "Ow..." he frowned, rubbing his forehead. "What the hell was that?" his sister, Chiara, yelled. He turned around, "Was what?" he sighed, "That!" she said, pointing down the street Arisa had left in.

"You told her you never wanted to see her again after knowing her for so long and being together for a year? Are you stupid?" she yelled, "I'm with Vietnam now. I like her. Not... Arisa." he gulped.

"Mmhm. You like Vietnam, but you love Arisa."

Romano fell silent, unable to reply, his throat going dry.

"You're... wrong."

**Hurrah! Chapter 6 people! :D  
>I hope you enjoyed! 4 more chapters, and I'm done! At this point, I'm already thinking of ideas for a sequel! :D<strong>

**But, should I write a sequel for this? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it so much. **


	9. Chapter 7

Arisa sighed and laid back on her couch, silent and thinking about what he said. "He hates you..." she said to herself, feeling her eyes tear up and spill over her temples as she stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Mm..." Romano hummed, playing with Vietnam's dark hair, he smiled as she turned around to face him, leaning up slightly. Romano leaned down and kissed her as they both sat on the park bench, his arms around her shoulders.

Arisa watched from her house as she saw them from across the street, she felt the ears threatening to fall again and, true enough, they did. She walked away from the window and lay down on her bed, wiping them away.

She hugged her pillow close, crying all her sorrow into it.

"Ah, Romano. Have you seen Phili? She hasn't been around lately..." Spain said, walking up to him. Romano scoffed, "I wouldn't care, Bastard." he shrugged. Spain raised an eyebrow, "I'm serious... have you seen her?" he asked. "Nobody has seen her for the past week..." he said.

"No. I haven't." he replied, "Come with me to her house... I'm worried." Spain said, dragging along Romano down the street to her house, he opened the door, for it was not locked, and stepped inside, Romano behind him.

The house was silent... Usually, Arisa loved having music around the house, or she'd be watching TV. "Now I'm really worried..." he said, looking around and found a torn up letter on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

_Arisa,_

_Ciao, amore. That bastard is following me around again. It's been forever since I've seen you, tell me again, why are you so busy? Anyways, ti amo, amore._

_Romano_

"Heh... Look at that. She tore up the note you gave her for Valentines Day." he said, passing him the note. Romano frowned and laid it down on the coffee table, then there was a sound from upstairs. Spain and Romano looked at eachother before they ran up the stairs, finding Arisa's body on the floor.

"Arisa!" Romano yelled, running and sliding down onto the floor, holding her in his arms with Spain just behind him, "She's... dehydrated. She's lost weight, and she's... not the same... Put her in her bed and I'll bring up some water." he said, Romano nodded, picking her up and laying her down on her bed.

Spain frowned and went down, "I'm so sorry..." he mumbled to himself, stroking her cheek, "Arisa... please... wake up." he said, gently shaking her. Arisa's eyes slowly moved and opened, staring up at him. She frowned and turned away, "Leave. You said you never wanted to see me again..." she said.

"Arisa... Don't over react." he said, trying to make her look at him. "No! Don't touch me! Don't even look at me!" she yelled, pushing him away, but she was too weak to even nudge him.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Spain yelled, getting in between them and placing the glass of water on her bedside. He turned to her, stroking her cheek. "Mi amor, are you alright?" he asked. Arisa nodded, looking up into his eyes willingly.

Romano glared and crossed his arms. "You don't look alright... Do you want to come stay with me for a while?" he asked, kneeling down to her level. She sighed, "No. I'm fine..." she said, giving a weak smile.

"Spain. I want to talk to her." Romano said, shoving him out of her room and locking it. She coughed and sat up, Romano sighed and gave her the glass of water, which she drank.

"Arisa..." he started, kneeling down by her bed. "Romano. Please. Don't touch me, and don't look at me..." she said. "Arisa... You're... over me? Right?" he asked. Arisa slapped him right then and there.

"Yes! I'm so over you!" she yelled, pushing him away. "Arisa, don't over react." he repeated.

"OVER REACT? ROMANO! I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD!" she yelled. "Open this door, now!" Spain yelled, they both ignored him. "ARISA! DON'T BE A BITCH! I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU IF IT WAS OKAY THAT I MARRY VIETNAM!" he yelled, Arisa started crying again.

With that said, Spain burst open the door, "Romano! Shut up! Can't you see how hurt she already is? And yet you have the guts to ask her something like that? LEAVE! NOW!"

Romano blinked and saw Arisa curl up in Spain's arms, crying. "Romano... I don't care anymore... I don't... feel anything anymore..." she said, her voice pained and her eyes red.

Spain stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Romano, it would be best if you leave." he said, rubbing Phili's back. Romano sighed, turning around and walking away.

Romano groaned, "Idiot! Why the hell did you say that?" he yelled at himself, sighing and sitting down on her porch chair. He didn't even mean what he said, he needed an excuse to say something, and... it slipped.

He picked up his phone, calling Vietnam. "Hey, Romano!" she grinned, "Viet... I'm... breaking up with you." he said, "W-what? Romano... I thought w-" he stoppped her. "Viet, please, don't be mad at Arisa. I still love her... she's so... broken. I can't bear to just leave her like that... I didn't want to... cheat on you... I'm sorry..." he finished, hanging up.

He sighed, keeping his phone and walking back upstairs. "Roma-" Spain started, only to be cut off by Romano. "Shut up, bastard. I want to talk to Arisa. I promise... this won't... hurt her." he said.

Spain sighed, pulling away from Arisa. "S-spain!" she cried, Antonio sighed and left the room, Romano locked the door and knelt down in front of her.

"Arisa..." he started, looking into her eyes. "Romano, please leave." she said. "No... Arisa... I didn't mean to call you a bitch, and I didn't mean to say that I never wanted to see you again... I'd do anything to see you smile again, and I wouldn't mind having to do anything you want as long as you would be mind again... Please... tell me you'll come back to me..." he said, looking down and reaching out for her hand.

**Nyehehehehe. Cliffhanger! :P :P :P**

**Enjoy~ I worked hard on this chapter. I swear. I was crying while writing the sad parts. DX**


	10. Sequel Announcement

Alright! Soooo.

It's over! :D  
>I left you hanging though. ;) :P<p>

I'm going to write a sequel. This I can promise! I already have ideas! :D  
>Thank you SO much for reading this! I had an awesome time writing for you guys!<p>

Special thanks to: **Meme-Love**, **TheLuckyShipper**, and **.MU D **! :D

The sequel will be called, "**What About Me?**".  
>Even from the title you'll know it's very... dramatic-ish?<p>

THANKS AGAIN!

Much love,  
>AddictedToMuzic<p> 


End file.
